


You Wouldn't Understand

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Short Chapters, Still superheros, cannon compliant obliviousness, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire! AU<br/>Marinette is a 200 year old vampire. Adrien is the idiot who falls for her. Tikki is her redemption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Marinette stared down at her fingers, laced together. Memories flooded to the surface brought on by last night’s dream.

Under a small city there were sewers. Old and damp but the perfects place for a young wide eyed orphan to spend a single night. Marinette climbed to the top of a pile of dryish refuse and tried to sleep the Autumn night away. She slept lightly, as she always did. But somehow a creature still drew near.  
“Child, awake,” Its voice soft and motherly.  
“Five more minutes please,” Marinette’s voice was pitiful, whiny, as if she were dealing with some low ranking law enforcement and not a creature of darkness.  
“Then sleep you shall, pretty one.” Marinette rolled over, passing the voice off as a dream. But as she slipped into slumber she felt a cool breath, a small pinch on her neck. She remembered no more.

A day later in the dusky afternoon Marinette awoke. Her throat and her mouth dry. She ventured forth from her hideaway to find some place to drink. She stepped into the sunlight, and it hurt. Not the burning her old bedtime stories spoke of but a weakening, a painful fatigue she had never felt before.


	2. Beginnings and Crushed Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has her first day of school for the year. Adrien doesn't. Fu is sneaky and Chloe is her usual self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now this fic is G but I reserve the right to change this as the fic is written. I cannot promise that it'll even get finished. I have other abandoned works... oops..

Chapter 1

**Marinette’s day**

Marinette woke up, late, tired and a bit grumpy. The first day back at school for the year. Marinette bounded down the stairs in a flurry. When she sat down to eat her breakfast went everywhere.   
“Maman, sorry! I'll clean up!”  
“Mari, you'll be late. Just take your macarons and head to school.”  
“Merci Maman,” Marinette grabbed the box and rushed out the door. 

While waiting at the crossing Marinette saw an old man attempting to cross, he was too slow for the traffic. She rushed to the middle of the road and quickly helped him across tripping as she stepped up to the curb. Macarons jumped from her hands but the old man she saved caught them. He smiled and handed them back to her.   
“Take one, please,” she smiled softly in return.   
“Thank you, young lady, goodbye.”

“Wayzz, I think, that our Ladybug has been found. I think this one might need the luck that goes with it.”

Marinette wandered into the classroom early for once, and found Chloé sitting in her regular seat.  
“Uh-huh Marinette! You're not sitting here, I am. Along with my Adri-love. He will be sitting next to me. He is my longest friend. Go sit with that weird new girl, be weird together.” As Marinette turned away Chloé tripped her. Macarons went flying. Only one stayed in the box. Marinette followed her given orders. Sitting beside a girl with brunette hair and a fantastic smile. She held out her hand   
“My name’s Alya!”  
“Marinette,” she handed her half of the last surviving macaron. 

Chloé’s friend didn't show up. 

Upon returning home Marinette noticed a strange wooden box. Thinking it was a gift from her mother, or maybe her aunt she opened it. Inside were two red and black polka dotted earrings. While pink was Marinette’s favourite colour red came a close second. So she tried them on. 

**Adrien’s day**  
Waking slightly earlier than usual, Adrien got himself ready for the most rebellious moment of his life. He quickly slipped on his Agreste brand everything. Underwear, jeans, t-shirt etc. To be honest he was sick of being a walking billboard. Perhaps the freedom of escaping to school would make life easier. He slipped out of the house without eating breakfast, so he didn’t alert the staff he was awake. He walked quickly to school hoping, praying that he wouldn’t be noticed before he got there.

100 meters from freedom he spotted an old man, crouched over on the sidewalk. Reaching out for his walking stick, unable to reach it. Paris rushed by. Uncaring. He checked to see if the limo was coming. Merde! It was. Still, he couldn't leave him there. Who knew when the next person would care enough to help him out. As Adrien walked to help him, the resigned thought, _It's only school. It’s only school._ He bent down to help the old man up. He passed him his walking stick, wishing him a good day. Nathalie called, and obedient child he was he went. Head bowed and certain he’d never attend school.

“Wayzz, there is a boy who certainly needs freedom to be himself. So caring too.”


End file.
